Decoy
by DaydreamerGirl193
Summary: Namine falls for Sora and tries to intervene with destiny. However, destiny is one hell of a force to be reckoned with and the odds are stacked against her.  POSSIBLE SPOILERS FROM KH:CHAIN OF MEMORIES  Pairing: Sora/Namine.
1. Chapter 1:Guilt

Author's Note: This story was inspired by the song "Decoy" by Paramore.

Pairing: Sora/Namine (I am a big Sora/Kairi fan but I wanted to try something new)

This story takes place in Castle Oblivion (from KH:COM; Chain of Memories) before Namine knows about Roxas, I don't anticipate on there being too many spoilers but just in case...

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM KH:Chain of Memories! Read at your own risk.

you have been warned...lol.

This is just a side story I wanted to do, It probably won't end up being a long one...but, we'll see.

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, SQUARE ENIX, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR PARAMORE.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Guilt

**I know this is wrong**. I am using you and it isn't fair. I can't stop myself though; this is everything I have ever wished for. I am being selfish and I regret the decisions I've made that have brought you to me. But, I can't bring myself to fix this mess yet.

I wish I was her, the girl you really love, but I'm not. When I dismembered your memories I found out just how important she is to you. Your thoughts were all somehow connected to Kairi. She was the one person who filled up every inch of your heart and mind. It hurt me to know that I could never mean that much to you. I am nothing more than a shattered being and a broken memory that you won't remember.

I feel empty inside and if I had a heart it would be crushed at this very moment. I have a new desire to be real; I don't want to fade away.

**I want to be with you.**

I wonder if it's worth it. Guilt sinks in and I know I'm in way over my head. I struggle to remain calm as a flood of emotions slowly pulls me under.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know this chapter is kind of short...

Hope you liked it anyways.

next chapter will probably be longer.

review/comment/favorite if you want.

Any form of feedback is greatly appreciated. :D

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2:Monster

Author's Note: another chapter down, ? more to go...

I don't anticipate on this story getting too long, probably a few more chapters.

I actually got some downtime today so I finished writing this chapter earlier than I thought I would, so that's cool. XD

Remember: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...

anyways, enough babbling...Please Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Monster (Namine's POV)

I watch from afar as you maneuver your way through the castle. On every floor you lose more and more of your precious memories. I carefully replace those recollections with some that I have ingeniously made. You have no idea what awaits you, but you push forth regardless. Bravery runs rampant through your veins. I know that the Organization doesn't stand a chance against you, their plans are foolish. I'm stupid for obeying their orders but I have no choice. Unlike you, I'm weak. Even if I had the choice, I don't think I would have stopped any of this from happening. I'm drawn to you for reasons I don't understand and I can't walk away. I'm luring you right into their trap and it sickens me. But, the closer you get to me the more warmth I feel.

I am terrible for coming between you and Kairi. I just had to know what it was like to be loved. It is my fault that you are forgetting your reminiscences. It is my fault that you are here when you could be there with her. I am a monster for doing these horrible things to you. I want you to be afraid of me; I want you to be safe from my interference. I don't even deserve to exist, I should be punished for my wrongful acts. But, at this very moment you are trying to save me because you falsely believe that I am the one you adore. I am ashamed and strangely satisfied. Truthfully, you shouldn't even bother coming to my rescue because I'm not who you think I am and I never will be. The sad part is that I would do it all over again if I was given the opportunity. Marluxia calls me a witch, I think he's right.

I'm a witch, a monster, a nobody. I'm a moron for thinking that a boy as wonderful as you would ever have anything to do with a girl like me. I am taking advantage of you and letting you down. I am sadistic and evil. I am surely not fit to be part of your world. Our paths should never have crossed but I forced it and made a mess of everything. Now we are intermingled and it is all falling apart before my eyes. I never wanted it to come to this, I feel pathetic.

Yet, I can't help but think that this is somehow right. There is a special spark between us. I can't deny the butterflies in my stomache or the throbbing sensation that originates deep within my chest, where my heart would be- if I had one. There is a certain connection that runs deep and I want to put the pieces together. I have to know what this is, I can't let go, it is consuming my every thought. I will have to be a monster for a little bit longer, at least until I figure this out.

* * *

**Thanks. For. Reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Into Oblivion

Author's Note: Another update, :D.

There has been a shift in perspective. This chapter is in Sora's POV.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, Axel, or any quotes that may be identical to those in the game... all rights go to Square Enix, blah blah blah.

Anyways,

Thanks a ton for reading.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Into Oblivion

(Sora's POV)

Floor #1

**To lose is to find and to find is to lose, that is the way of Castle Oblivion. **The man in the ink-black cloak rambles on about things that I don't understand. Confusion fogs my brain as I try to make sense of the information I am being fed. This guy is a total kook, I wonder if his fellow shrouded friends are just as strange. Castle Oblivion is one eerie place; goose bumps line my arms and chills shake through my bones. I pick up bad vibes, I don't like being here. Something is amiss, all is not well.

As the man babbles, I steal a quick glance at my surroundings. The room is painfully light, I can't look too long because it is almost blinding. It feels as though someone extracted all the energy from the sun and incorporated it into this room. Everything is the color of fresh snowfall, whiter than white. The walls and floors match perfectly and it is difficult to tell where one starts and the other ends. The decorations are intricate but somehow simple. I realize that the room has suddenly grown quiet and I apprehensively focus back in on him.

The man looks up and casts a glare in my direction. Before I know it, I'm on the ground and trying to regain balance. **What just happened?** I'm not sure. In a matter of seconds, he is standing above me holding onto a card. He tosses it to me and it lands on the floor next to my feet. I bend over to pick it up. There is a picture of a place that doesn't seem to be familiar. There is tiny print on the side, it says Twilight Town. **Have I been there before? **I can't remember because my mind is failing me.

To lose is to find and to find is to lose.** Awesome. **It seems that I will lose either way. **Great**. Why should I even bother? Nevertheless, I know better than to let any technicalities stop me. I will just have to move forward because there is no turning back. How could I possibly turn around? I've already made it this far and to quit now would be a wasted effort. I am so deep in thought that I almost fail to notice that someone else has joined us. **Another one of them.** He has crazy red hair and wild emerald eyes. There is no hood obstructing his face, unlike the other man. He has dark diamond markings under his eyelids. I can already tell that his personality is as untamed as his looks.

The first man lets out a deep sigh and mutters something I can't decipher. The newcomer must have heard though because I hear him chuckle. The atmosphere shifts and I sense that the two men secretly loathe each other. **I wonder why. **I figure that it's none of my business and I resort back to paying attention.

The red head shakes his head and says, "Marluxia, I think I can take it from here."

Marluxia vanishes into, what appears to be, a cloud of smoke.

"Forgive him; he doesn't know how to properly treat our guests," the new man says.

A laugh escapes from his smiling lips and I nervously laugh along. **I don't understand what is going on. I wish I did. **He moves closer to me and a shiver makes its way up my spine. **Fear.** I brush it off; this isn't the time for negative feelings.

"My name is Axel, got it memorized?"

"I think so," I say.

"Oh. We've got a quick learner, do we?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I mutter.

"Very good," he whispers.

**I sense heavy sarcasm.**

"Let's find out if you are as good as they say you are," he says.

He pulls out a pair of red and white chakrams that are tipped with burning flames.

I pull out my key blade.

"Come here, I'll make it all stop," he remarks.

A fight ensues, I win. But, to my dismay, I haven't actually defeated him. He stands against the wall and flashes a smile as white as my surroundings.

"Did you really think that after an introduction like that, I'd give up oh so easily?"

I don't answer.

"Was that supposed to be a test?" I ask.

"Bingo. Don't worry, you passed."

"I really don't understand," I say.

"Need any hints before you go?"

"No, I can figure it out on my own," I say.

"Good answer, just what I'd expect from the key blade master."

He creates a black portal and disappears right before my eyes. I am now alone but I feel as if I'm being watched by somebody. Without hesitation, I walk up to the colossal door in front of me and enter into oblivion.

* * *

P.S. Review or else Axel will come after you with his chakrams...**Just Kidding.**

**Reviews are appreciated but not necessary, I enjoy writing these stories regardless. XD**

**Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4:Stupid Girl

Author's Note: New update...got more time to write because I am stuck at home being sick.

Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to get some writing in. Ahh, the joys of being ill.

At least I don't have to go to school today.

Anyways, please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix...

* * *

Chapter 4: Stupid Girl

(Namine's POV)

Floor one.

Floor two.

Floor three.

Floor four.

You move so rapidly through the castle. Pretty soon you'll be in the same room as me. I'm not ready for this. I'm not sure I can face you knowing that I have deceived you in the worst possible way. How could I stare into your shining blue eyes knowing that I've tricked you? How could I possibly look at your smiling face when I know that I have hurt you? I just can't do it. You are innocent and I am corrupt. I am embarrassed of myself, how could I let this happen?

I can try to ignore the way I feel. I can try to cover up my motivations. I can even try to tell myself that I'm not a bad person. But, it would all just be a lie. I'm in denial and I know it.

I can't help but want to be near you. The attraction between us is too powerful to overcome. My selfishness is getting the best of me. I need you; it's as simple as that. I am at war with myself, greed and hesitation. I want to do the right thing but I think I forgot how. I used to be good until you came along. Now I don't know what to do with myself.

I feel trapped. I want you to find me but I don't want you to find me, I'm so unsure of myself. It's sure to be a lose-lose situation either way. A catch-22. There's no way out now. Eventually, I have to face you and it scares me. I don't know what you are going to think of me when you find out that this was all just a sick twisted game. You will probably hate me and I can't accept that. I don't want you to hate me. I want forgiveness, but it probably won't work out that way.

I couldn't blame you if you did despise me, I deserve your apathy. I really screwed things up this time. I'm a moron for ever thinking that I stood a chance, I'm no Kairi. Nor, will I ever be. I should have known from the start that I was just wasting my time. What power do I have over fate?

None.

**Stupid girl.**


	5. Chapter 5:Deja Vu

Author's Note: I couldn't sleep so I wrote another chapter. It's almost four in the morning, but whatever. I'm crazy, deal with it. haha. XD

Enjoy.

This chapter is dedicated to all my subscribers and supporters, Thank You! O_o

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix...*Sigh*, maybe someday.

* * *

Chapter 5: Déjà vu

(Sora's POV)

Location: 5th floor

I feel as if I'm stuck in a never-ending maze. The rooms are so identical to one another that I can't keep track of where I am or where I've been. The scenery brutally mocks me. Talk about déjà vu.** Am I walking in circles?** This place makes my head hurt. I just want to find a way out of here. With every fleeting memory, I grow more discouraged.

**Will I eventually forget who I am? **The possibility of that happening greatly displeases me. Axel did say that this journey would likely result in me not being who I once was. **What did he mean by that?**

These freaks really excel at confusing the hell out of me.

**What are their true agendas? **I wish I knew. At the moment, nothing is making sense.

Sadly, I have more questions than answers.

**Can I ever regain what has already been lost? **

**What if I can't recover the memories? What if I can?**

**Either way, would it even matter?**

**Is it too late?**

By all means, I'm starting to get irritated with all the uncertainties. The mind games are really taking their toll. My immense reserves of patience are dwindling at an alarming rate.

**How long can I keep this up before I finally snap?**

This adventure is proving to be quite tedious. I wonder what lies ahead for me.

**Could it get any worse? **

For some reason, I highly doubt it.

But, it seems that anything is possible in Castle Oblivion.

Only one way to find out...

I approach the next door.

* * *

A/N:

**Next update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Girl

A/N: Here's another update.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Enix or Kingdom Hearts. :'(

Thanks to all my repeat readers/reviewers/favoriters- you know who you are! :D

* * *

Chapter 6: The Girl

(Sora's POV)

Location: Sixth Floor

I keep getting these weird flashbacks. They increase in frequency as I progress through the castle. The freaky thing is that I can't remember if any of it actually happened. There's this strange girl that keeps appearing in my thoughts. I have no idea what her name is but I feel as if I know her somehow. Oddly enough, she seems so…so...

**Familiar.**

She has silky blond hair and the most intense eyes I have ever seen, blue in color. Her skin is pale but her cheeks are a vibrant rosy color and her mouth is pulled into a melancholic smile. She wears a simplistic white dress and pale blue sandals. There is something about her that stands out. She has a certain beauty, it is almost natural. She doesn't try too hard to be pretty, it just sort of works for her. She comes off as fragile, her tiny frame and composure radiate vulnerability. I have this weird urge to protect her from harm as though she were a damsel in distress. Something is so unusual about her and it has me unsure of what is really going on.

In my head, I see her diffidently flip through a wire bound sketchbook. She pulls out her coloring utensils and starts drawing on a clean page. I can't see what she is drawing because the scene abruptly ends only to be replaced with a new one. Now, I am visualizing a scene from my childhood. I am seeing the island along with the younger version of Riku and myself. The two of us are engaged in a play fight. Completely typical, we were always competing**. **To mysurprise, the mysterious girl is also in this vision**.** She sits on the sidelines, watching eagerly from afar, as Riku knocks me down. **Was she always on the island with us? **

**I'm not so sure. **

I strain to recall my former days but it is nothing more than a blur. I feel like I know her but something isn't adding up.

This can't be right, I would have remembered her. How would I still remember Riku but not her? Surely, this is a mistake. It's official. My brain must be fried or I am suffering from some mental illness that is making me delusional. **Insane is probably a better word.**

**Wait a minute. **Suddenly, something dawns on me. I remember what they told me.

To lose is to find…

**I'm losing my memories and finding…f****inding what? **

**That there was a girl on the island that I never even knew existed?**

The frustration is endless. How could I have forgotten a friend? If I do know her then it shouldn't be this difficult. What if she was important to me? She'd probably be upset if she found out that I didn't remember her.

**Smooth move.**


	7. Chapter 7:Good Luck Charm

A/N: Another Update. :D

This would have been up sooner, but I was having some technical difficulties with the site...apparantly there was some sort of glitch. I really don't know what happened but it's working now. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts, Got it memorized?

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Good Luck Charm

Location: 7th floor

(Sora's POV)

I enter the next room to find a woman who is dressed in a dark cloak. She has been waiting for me to arrive. She must be one of the Organization people. I can tell that she isn't very friendly just by the cold look in her eyes. She laughs- _or rather hisses_- and then slowly approaches me. I suddenly feel trapped. **Are the walls closing in on me? **I can tell she is going to give me nothing but problems.

"Hello, I'm Larxene."

"Hi," I reply.

"Are you having fun unlocking your true memories?"

**WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?**

"True memories, what are those?"

"Oh, you don't know…what a shame."

She is smirking at me now and her mockery is like a slap to the face. She is menacing and I feel intimidated by her presence. She certainly has a strong personality, and I don't mean that in a good way.

"Don't know what?"

"Oh, she'll be so crushed when she finds out…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**This back and forth crap is getting old. She isn't answering any of my questions…**

"TELL ME…"

"How could you forget?"

"Are you talking about that girl?"

"Yes I am, but you don't remember her name…she'll be so disappointed."

"Is she here?"

"Yes…but you won't be seeing her."

"Huh? Why not?"

"You'll have to get through me first!"

Before I have a chance to respond, I find myself on the floor. She must have pushed me down, she moved so fast. I didn't see that coming. I look in front of me and something shiny catches my eye. I think it's a keychain; it is yellow and shaped like a star. **Did I have that all along?** I reach to pick it up but Larxene beats me to it.

"How cute, she gave you her good luck charm."

"Good luck charm?"

"Too bad it doesn't mean a thing to you."

"That's not true!"

"Then what is her name?"

"I can't remember."

"Then I will just have to smash this piece of junk…"

"No, you can't do that."

"Oh, is that so...do you want to test me?"

"No...I'll do anything," I say with desperation, "Please don't break it, I don't want her to hurt anymore than she has to."

"Since you asked so nicely, I suppose that I can give you another chance."

"What is it that you want?"

"You will tell me her name," she adds, "If you want this stupid trinket back."

**No pressure, it's only my last chance. **

**I really hate Larxene, I may have already mentioned that...**

**I can't believe I'm at her mercy.**

The room grows silent as I sift through the depths of my brain and heart for the ever elusive answer.

**Come on Sora, you can do this. **

The seconds tick by, I can feel my heart racing. Larxene is staring at me and it's impossible to concentrate. It feels like a century has passed...

Just when I was about to give up all hope, a name popped into my head.

**Namine. **

"Na…Na…Nam…Nami….Namine," I stutter.

Larxene looks shocked; I guess I got it right.

"Very good, you actually remembered."

"Yeah I did, just give me back the charm…"

"Actually, I don't think I will."

"You lied!"

"Hmm, I guess I did, my bad."

**That's it, I've had enough. **

I hit her with my blade and she immediately releases the charm. **Serves her right.** I catch it and place it back in the safety of my pockets. Lightning starts to rapidly fall from the ceiling and I dodge it as it hits the floor. Larxene pulls out her weapons. _I've made her angry. _**I should probably be scared, but I'm not. I'm too infuriated to feel anything else. **

Larxene puts up a good fight but I was able to subdue her. She flicks a card in my direction and I catch it mid-air. Before departing, she assaults me with more insults. **My goodness. ****Manners much? **

Finally, she disappears into a smoky portal. **Good riddance.**

I walk through the corridor and stop once I reach the next door.

I make a promise to Namine. I know that she can't hear me but it's a promise all the same.

**Namine, wherever you are…I promise that I will find you. I'm on my way and I will save you. I won't stop until I've reached you. Don't worry, I have your good luck charm and I will keep it safe for you.**

I take a deep breath and move on to the next floor.

**One floor closer to Namine.**


	8. Chapter 8:No Time To Waste

Chapter 8: No Time to Waste

(Sora's POV)

Location: 8th Floor

I feel as if I am racing the clock.

The seconds tick noisily away. I have to hurry up. They have Namine and I need to get to her before something awful happens. I'm not sure what their intentions are, but it can't be good. I hastily move through this counterfeit world, killing heartless and picking up cards. I eventually come to the respite area and rush through to the other side. I am back in the eerily bright castle.

I stop dead in my tracks when I see who is standing in the room with me. **Riku. **

**He's here too?**

"Riku…what are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Riku harshly replied.

**Nice to see you too. **

"Are you okay?"

"Quit the act. You don't care about me anyways," Riku added.

"Of course I care, you're my friend."

"Please, you _were_ my friend…_but not anymore_."

**I hear the poisonous irritation in his voice.**

**His words cut through me like broken glass.**

"Why are you saying that?"

"You have all but forgotten about me."

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

**I came all this way to help him. Now, he's saying that I don't care. As if.**

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!"

**Her?**

"Namine?"

"Forget about Namine, she doesn't need you."

"Riku, they have her, she's in danger."

"I can handle it Sora. Now, GO HOME."

**Why is he treating me like this?**

"What has gotten into you?"

"Maybe, I wasn't clear enough; I said GO HOME."

"I'm not going anywhere; I came here to help you and Namine."

"Thanks, but no thanks; we don't need your help."

"Why not?"

"You're useless; you always get in the way."

"But…"

"But nothing..."

"C'mon Riku, snap out of it."

"Sora, Namine doesn't want to see you and neither do I."

"I don't understand."

"Just leave, go back to the island where you belong."

"Don't you want to go back as well?"

"No, I'm never going back to the island; it doesn't mean a thing to me anymore."

"How can you say that? The island is our home."

"Protecting Namine is the only thing that matters to me now."

"What about our old friends?"

"You are such a hypocrite Sora; I bet you don't even remember them."

**He's right, I don't remember them. The faces and names completely evade me. I know that we had friends on the island but the details are hazy. Sigh.**

**Is Riku right, am I really just a hypocrite?**

I look at the ground. I am ashamed with myself. How could I forget all my old friends? I thought I promised myself that I wouldn't forget anyone important, so why do I feel like I just have? Maybe, Riku has a point.

I don't respond. He is staring me down with a smug look on his face. That is so Riku, always trying to compete and always trying to rub it in my face.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought," Riku says with a smirk.

**I wish I had something to say, but I don't, so I just stand there and take his taunts.**

"Don't worry; they probably weren't that important to you."

**He is taking it way too far now.**

"Stop it Riku."

"Want to make me?"

"If that's what it takes…"

**If he wants a fight, then I'll give him one.**

We fight each other but no one really wins. After the fight, Riku runs off and I'm left behind trying to figure out what I did wrong. I don't understand why he seems to hate me all of a sudden. I want to help him because I know that something is not right. I don't know what to do but I have to do something.

**It seems that Namine and Riku need my help. **

**There is no time to waste.**


	9. Chapter 9:Remnants of Sorrow

A/N: Time for an update. Enjoy!

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Have a nice day) :D

* * *

Chapter 10: Remnants of Sorrow

(Namine's POV)

I want to be alone but there is always someone watching me. Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, and a man named Vexen are standing in the opposite corner of the room. They are talking in hushed voices and I can't make out what is being said. I sense tension and suspicion; nothing but bad vibes. I sit quietly in a chair, flipping casually through my sketchpad. I look intently at the drawings and absentmindedly think of him. I can't help it; he's kind of hard to forget. I try to remind myself that there are certain limits but my mind likes to play tricks on me.

I notice a sudden shift in the room. It's become quiet, much too quiet. They are no longer conversing amongst themselves. I shudder uneasily as Marluxia walks towards me. He gets too close for comfort and whispers in my ear.

"What a shame, Sora is about to be eliminated."

He laughs aloud and brazenly smiles. I flinch at the sound of the ice in his voice. He continues to antagonize me.

"He made a promise to you and came all this way for nothing, isn't that sad?"

I feel like my insides are being ripped apart with every word he speaks.

"It's unfortunate that he'll never be able to discover the truth. But, let's not forget who's really at fault."

I feel the room spin from underneath me, I wonder if I am about to faint. I want to run but there is nowhere to go. No escape. His next words send a painful shock right through my heart.

"Don't worry; we're doing Sora a favor. You're not worth his time or effort. You are a compulsive liar and a witch, nothing more."

He tortures me with a smug glare and then turns to leave. Everyone else has already left, except Axel. It's his turn to "babysit" me. I pretend that he's not here and he's probably doing the same thing in regards to me. I try to find a happy place but there is no place in the universe that I could ever call home. I imagine myself on the island with Sora but I don't fit there. I never will.

**Waste of time. **

**Compulsive liar.**

**Witch.**

My body tremors as tears fall silently to the floor. A cold and empty feeling sinks in on me, the remnants of sorrow. I know sadness well; it's the very essence of my existence. I deserve it after everything I've done. Happiness is something I will, and should, never know. Marluxia is right; I'm never going to be worthy. I'll never be good enough. I feel the void inside of me grow even deeper, the damage has been done. I'll never recover. Not that it even matters.

Nothing matters besides the fact that Sora is in grave danger.

**I never wanted that to happen.**

The Organization is determined to hurt him in any way possible. I underestimated them, they are more powerful than I imagined. I am afraid that they'll harm him. I don't want Sora to be injured _or worse, killed._ The thought of him lying there lifeless and alone is too much for me to bear.

**I never meant to hurt anyone.**

**But I did and I'll regret it for the rest of my pathetic existence. **

**I'm sorry.** I know that sorry won't ever change a thing, but I mean it all the same. I hope I get the chance to say it to his face. If anything happened to him, I could never forgive myself.

**The Organization should just eliminate me instead.**


	10. Chapter 10:The Other Side of My Heart

A/N:

A somewhat late update...sorry! O_o

Next update should be up relatively soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Other Side of My Heart

(Sora's POV)

Location: 10th floor

I hate fighting with Riku like this, it's just not right. There has always been a degree of competitiveness between us but this hatred is completely foreign. I'm not sure what has gotten into him and I don't know what to do. I would like to help but helping Riku is quite the challenge. He has never taken kindly to interference, especially when it's coming from me. I fear that our friendship is hanging by a thread that's ready to break at any given moment. I don't want to lose this camaraderie for good.

There has to be an explanation.  
There has to be a way to fix this mess.

I stand in the corridor for a while to brainstorm. After some time, I realize that one of the cloaked beings has joined me. I expect it to be someone I already met but to my surprise it's not. This particular man has long blond hair and frigid green eyes. He identifies himself as Vexen. The way he speaks gives me the impression that he is an arrogant know-it-all.

He creepily smiles and begins to converse with me.

"Sora, I've come to collect a debt."

"What debt?"

"Your debt."

"My debt?"

There must be some misunderstanding.  
What could I possibly owe this weirdo?

"Yes, I went through a lot of trouble for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I was the one who reunited you with your old friend. I assure you, it was no easy task."

"Riku..."

"Precisely. See, I knew you would eventually get it."

"So, if you're the one who...," I trailed, "IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S ACTING DIFFERENT!"

"I don't feel like discussing this matter with you any further."

"Why not?"

"It would be unusually cruel to torture you in your final moments."

"I'm not scared of you."

"It's okay to be in denial, little boy."

"Little boy? The name's Sora, get it right."

"Same difference. Let's just get this over with because I'm a very busy man."

Vexen was able to get a few good hits in but he couldn't annihilate me. He clearly underestimated me. I wasn't about to let him win, not when I have obligations to take care of.

He hands me a new card as a parting gift. He tells me that it is different from the others I have received. He claims that it was formed from the memories on the other side of my heart. I don't know what he means but I have a hunch that I'm about to find out.

Whether I want to or not.


	11. Chapter 11:Enough Is Enough

A/N: I have managed to write numerous chapters over my spring break...I have the next five already completed. I will post them as soon as I am done editing them.

Side Note: The next few chapters take place in junction with this one, I was debating on how I should arrange them. I considered lumping them into one massive chapter but it just overcomplicated things. I decided it would be best to keep them separated for organizational purposes. I don't think this is all that important but I figured it was worth mentioning.

Anyways...

Enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: I wish I was cool enough to own Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 11: Enough Is Enough

(Sora's POV)

Location: 11th floor (Twilight Town)

I'm not sure what awaits me.  
What is on the other side of my heart?  
Fear fills every inch of my body as dark thoughts cross my mind.  
What if I uncover things that are best kept buried?

I take a deep breath and silently count to ten.  
I only have one card left and it is time to use it, come what may.  
I slowly approach the double doors and hold the card above my head. They open with a bright flash of light and I step inside. I find myself in a wooded area. Straight ahead, I can see an old mansion.

I have a feeling that I've been here before.  
Impossible.  
There's no way that I could know this place.

It is unusually quiet and I don't know where I'm supposed to go or what I'm supposed to do.  
**Is this a dead end?**  
**Sure seems like one to me.**

Was this some kind of a joke?  
The guy must have given me a phony card.  
I don't really have time to play these stupid games...

I impatiently glance around trying to find an exit or a clue.  
**Nothing.**  
I hear a laugh and instinctively turn around to find the source.  
It's just Vexen, again.  
He obviously doesn't know when to quit.

"Greetings Sora, it's so nice to see you again!"

"What do you want, Vexen?"

"Memories can be so cruel. Life would be so much easier without them, isn't that right?

"I haven't got all day so get to the point or get gone."

"Pushy, pushy. Did your mother teach you any manners, boy?"

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW...CUT THE SMALL TALK."

"Fine, have it your way. Here's a question for you. What is more real, Namine or your memories of this place?"

"What kind of a question is that? Namine, of course!"

Vexen laughs at my response.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"I clearly told you that this place exists on the other side of your heart. How could it be unreal to you if it is written in your heart? Do you actually believe that your heart would lead you astray?"

"You're the one that's leading me astray; I'm not going to fall for your tricks."

"Oh, am I? Then what, do you suppose, is in your heart? Pray do tell!"

"Saving Namine and Riku, that's whats in my heart."

"You make me laugh. Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? Namine and Riku...ha."

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS! PUT RIKU BACK TO NORMAL, NOW!"

"Put Riku back to normal," Vexen hissed, "I will do no such thing!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Riku's existence is worth nothing."

"Worth nothing?"

"Correct, he's nothing more than a slave to his fractured memories."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"Why trouble yourself over someone so insignificant?"

"Enough is enough! I'm getting sick of you," I proclaim.

"Likewise, Sora."

I brace myself in anticipation for battle.

**If he wants a fight then I'll give him what he wants.**

"Don't hold back, Sora."

"Wasn't planning on it, Vexen."


	12. Chapter 12:Too Far Gone

A/N: Update...I am still working on getting the next three chapters edited, the next one should be up in a day or two.

Enjoy! XD

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of KH or Square Enix!

* * *

(Namine's POV)

I can't seem to quiet my fears. They constantly clutter my mind and distract me. Every passing moment weighs heavily on me and I know that I'm getting closer to the breaking point. I haven't been getting any sleep because I don't want to deal with the nightmares. I'm worn out and barely functioning. I am a total wreck, lifeless and withdrawn. I hate myself for what I have become. I am my own worst enemy.

I've been trying to keep myself occupied in any possible way for the sake of my sanity. However, there isn't much to do in Castle Oblivion and I often unwillingly find myself trapped to the confines of my thoughts. I am shackled by my mistakes and prisoner to my regrets. I'd give anything to protect Sora now. I want to take away all his pain but I realize that I can't. It's much too late to say sorry and I can't go back to being who I was before.

I'm too far gone.


	13. Chapter 13:The Traitor Who Knew Too Much

A/N: Update Time.

Enjoy! XD

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of KH or Square Enix!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Traitor Who Knew Too Much

(Sora's POV)

Location: 11th floor (Twilight Town- Old Mansion)

I have a feeling that Vexen is just trying to slow me down. I don't know his true intentions but it is clear to me that he has a hidden agenda. He may only be fighting me to buy himself some more time. I don't know what these people want from me and I wish they would just tell me already.

Thankfully, Vexen isn't nearly as tough as he appears. He's an easy enemy to defeat. I've already beat him once before, and this will be the second. He is still weak from our last fallout and it shows in his techniques and movements. I hit him with successive blows and he finally gives in. It is awkwardly silent after the fight and I am the first one to break through the quiet.

I try to pry information from him, half-expecting him to retaliate. To my surprise, he is more than willing to talk. His words are choppy and labored, he strains to catch his breath. I listen intently to everything he says.

"Riku is destined...to sink into darkness. You will follow him down that path if you keep searching for the girl. You will lose your heart...the chains will continue to tighten, things are not what they seem. Namine, she...they, it's a trap and you'll fall right into it."

"Wait, what does Namine have to do with this?"

He ignored my question and continued speaking.

"He'll get you right where he wants you. You'll just become another one of Marluxia's pawns."

"What are you talking about?"

Vexen opens his mouth to speak but he never gets the chance. Unexpectedly, a fiery chakram flies past my head and knocks him over within a matter of seconds. I spin around and find myself face-to-face with Axel. Vexen picks himself off the ground and pleads for mercy. I nervously step out of the way, completely unaware of what could happen next. I can sense Vexen's agony and I feel Axel's indifference. It is strange to see Vexen being terrorized and it is most painful to see him beg. I feel hopeless and uncomfortable. Something inside urges me to help but I can't bring myself to move from where I stand. I try to make sense of the occurance but I am left even more confused.

"You're a nobody who shouldn't even be, I'm doing this as a favor."

"No, please don't do this, I'll do anything."

"You're off the hook."

"No, c'mon please...I beg you."

Vexen lets out a few whimpers and Axel chuckles nonchalantly.

"You can't do this to me...AXEL!"

"Goodbye!"

Axel snaps his finger and Vexen's body is instantly engulfed by flames. I hear a muffled cry and I instantly know who it belongs to. I want to get away from the red-haired assassin. But, I know that he would overtake me if I tried to run. I gaze in horror at him and he smiles as if nothing had happened. He calmly informs me that Vexen knew too much for his own good and didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. He also tells me that traitors get punished.

Punished?  
That's an understatement if ever I heard one.


	14. Chapter 14:What Then?

A/N: Time for another update. XD

Would have been up sooner but school work got in the way...

Thank you to all my wonderful readers/subscribers/commenters...you guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of KH or Castle Oblivion or any of the characters or even Disney, sad but true.

* * *

Chapter 14: What Then?

(Namine's POV)

Marluxia is telling me that it is almost time for me to face Sora. I'm not sure how to feel. I won't know what to say or do, I don't know how to make things better. I don't really trust myself to be around him. I'm afraid that I will cause more damage. I'm nowhere near ready for the inevitable confrontation. In all honesty, I don't think I'll ever be prepared for it.

I hear Larxene's cackle from afar. The sound that emanates is like nails on a chalkboard and it makes me jump. She walks over to where I sit and stares me down. I feel extremely inferior in her presence.

"You better not mess this up," she hisses.

"I won't," I meekly whisper.

"Just stick to the plan, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand..."

"Good! I assume you know what will happen if you misbehave?"

"Larxene, that's quite enough! She knows the consequences," Marluxia interrupts.

"I was only making sure," Larxene growled, "You can never be too careful with such a foolish girl!"

"I don't think we need to worry! She knows better than to let us down," Marluxia grinned, "Isn't that so, Namine?"

"Yes..."

The two of them exit the room and Axel remains behind. I kind of feel bad for him, he always ends up having to keep tabs on me. I don't understand why they even bother with the constant surveillance. I'm surely not a flight risk. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to because there is nowhere for me to go.

I'm stuck in this place.  
Probably forever.

I silently curse myself for letting things escalate to this point. I open my sketchpad to a clean sheet and begin to draw. I speak aloud, not caring if the redhead overhears me.

"Even if you come for me, what then?"

I look up and see that Axel is staring straight at me.  
I see something flicker in his expression but it passes quickly.  
I know he's contemplating something.  
But what?


	15. Chapter 15:An Old Promise

A/N: Update!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of KH or Square Enix.

* * *

Chapter 15: An Old Promise

(Sora's POV)

I make my way back into the castle, more determined to rescue Namine and Riku after witnessing Vexen's demise. I can't let my friends fall victim to the same fate. The quicker I get to them, the better off they'll be.

I was pleasantly surprised to find Riku waiting in the next corridor.

Well, that was easy.

"Sora! You'll put Namine in danger if you keep seeking her," Riku insinuated.

So much for that...

"You don't know what you're talking about, Riku."

"I know that I have to protect her."

"Protect her, from what?"

"From you, Sora. You are endangering her."

"No, I'm only trying to help."

"You don't need to help. I am capable of caring for her, Sora."

"Why can't we get along?"

"I made a promise to her, Sora."

"A promise? What kind of promise?"

"I promised to keep her safe."

"You made that promise? When?"

"Yes. On the island when we were younger."

"Did it involve a meteor shower?" I asked impatiently.

"How...HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I know because I made that same promise."

"No, you didn't, Sora."

"I did! I even have her good luck charm to prove it. She gave it to me after the promise had been made, I remember!"

I pulled the charm from my pocket and watched as Riku turned five shades of red.

"WHERE DID YOU REALLY GET THAT?"

"I already told you! I got it from Namine."

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!"

As Riku spoke he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden trinket with the shape of a star. I couldn't believe it. His was identical in every way to the one that Namine gave me.

"YOUR CHARM IS A FAKE! YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME, SORA?"

"No, Riku, you have to listen to me! It's real, no lie."

"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOU!"

"You don't understand. Calm down, something is very wrong."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, YOU AND YOUR FAKE PROPS."

"It's not fake. C'mon, you just have to believe me."

"NOT LIKELY."

"Riku, we can't keep doing this to each other!"

"You're right, we can't! So, I'm going to put an end to you right now."

**Oh no!**  
**Here we go again.**


	16. Chapter 16:Make It Count

A/N: Update Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Make It Count

**(Namine's POV)**

The room was dreadfully silent and he stared at me from across the room. I averted his emerald eyes by looking awkwardly to the floor. A few moments later, Axel flitted toward me and began to speak.

"I heard what you said before," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"You were talking about Sora, right?"

"Yes, I was..."

"That is very interesting," he said with a devious smile.

"Go ahead and rat me out to your buddies," I hissed angrily, "I don't care!"

"Woah! Settle down," he laughed, "I won't tell a soul."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it can be our little secret..."

"You're not like the others," I declared, "thanks for being so nice to me."

"Whatever," he replied with a mock arrogance.

He flashed a half-smile and I returned back to my drawings. He hovered momentarily and then walked back to his normal spot by the window. On occasion, I heard him sigh and at length wondered if he were about to speak again. I finished my sketch and then wistfully set the book on the floor, beside my feet. I lifted my head and looked upon Axel from across the room. My gazes seemed to escape his attention, his focus was elsewhere. It was then, that I noticed the same contemplative expression he had worn the previous day. His face furrowed from the efforts of his deep concentration. As soon as he snapped back to reality, he resumed with conversation.

"You seem to really like Sora," he casually stated.

"I do like Sora," I blushed, "...a lot more than I should."

"I can tell," he added, "and I know that you're all he has left."

"It shouldn't be this way. I took everything from him," I lamented, "I have been so stupid!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it! What's done is done, got it memorized?"

"I wish it were as simple as that," I said as I fought back the sudden urge to cry.

"Maybe, it can be that simple."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"How strange, Marluxia hasn't been around all day."

"Yeah, that is rather strange. But, I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm just saying that there's no one standing in your way."

He shot a wink in my direction and I glanced quizzically at him until his words registered within my brain.

There's no one standing in my way.  
I am free to go.  
I can try to set things right.

"...Oh."

I quickly stood and flashed him the biggest smile I could muster. He nodded in return and I whispered a delicate "thank you".

"Just make it count, okay?"

"I will," I promised.

Then, I ran as fast as my legs would allow and I never looked back. 


	17. Chapter 17:Reunion

A/N:

Sorry this chapter is kind of late, final exams have been sucking up all my time...can't wait for summer!

Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for reading/subbing/favoriting/reviewing! :D

* * *

Chapter 17: Reunion

(Sora's POV)

Location: 12th floor (Destiny Islands)

The next world card I have in my possession looks a lot like Destiny Islands. Could it be? My stomach is doing flips because I think I may see Namine again, it's been so long. Will she remember me?

I take a deep breath and try to slow my racing heart. "This'll be great," I tell myself. The island is peaceful and I'll probably be reunited with her. I enter the passageway with a smile upon my face.

To my horror, I find a scene of destruction and chaos. Nothing close to the tranquility I expected. I can barely believe my eyes, the island is in complete shambles. Why is this happening to me?

Before I get the chance to regain my composure, I notice a massive ghoulish shadow towering above me. I instinctively reach for my keyblade and attack. But, it's no use; the creature refuses to fade. I step away and begin to call out. I have to know if she's here on the island with me. I have to know that she's safe.

Relentlessly, I continue searching until I hear a voice softly calling my name. I would know that voice from anywhere. I would walk through fire and ice just to hear her speak.

Namine stood a few feet away from my immediate reach.

"Sora, you're really here...for me!"

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I simply nod and smile. I walk to where she waits and reach out for her hand. Her hands feel cold against my warm skin.

"I'm here," I say, "there's nothing to worry about now!"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you," she says.

"I do know, because I've been waiting for this moment too."

"This is amazing, Sora."

"Yes, this is so amazing."

"But..."

"What's wrong Namine?"

"Sora, this isn't right!"

"Wha...what do you mean?"

"I have to put an end to this," she murmured.

"What are you talking about?"

Momentary silence cuts between the two of us and I am close enough to hear her irregular breathing. There's something written in her face that I can't decipher.

She looks up at me with tears brimming her crystalline eyes. She starts to talk and I linger on her every word.

"I wanted to see you but this is wrong."

Pause.

"I've been alone for a really long time and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed you."

I interject.

"Namine, it's okay!"

Pause.

"No, you must listen to me, Sora."

Pause.

"I called out to you and had you come all this way. You showed up when I needed you most, and I'm so happy. But, I..."

Pause.

Interruption.

"Namine, it's okay, I'm here because I made a promise to you."

Pause.

"Thank you, but...I'm sorry!"

She pulls away from me and at it feels as if my heart has been torn to pieces.

"Na...Namine, why are you acting like this?"

Pause.

"I'm not supposed to exist," she adds, "not in your world, or any other world."

"Huh?"

"I don't belong in this picture."

Pause.

"I'm not real, I don't exist in any part of your heart!"

Pause.

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" I shout.

No response.

"We were inseparable on the island, Namine."

Pause.

"You went away one day," I whisper, "you left, and I came here to make sure I didn't lose you for good!"

Pause.

"Was it me you were really after?"

"Yes, Namine, of course!"

No response.

"I forgot everything, but never anything about you!"

No response.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the charm. I dangle it in front of her and she smiles for a brief moment.

"My charm, you have it!"

Her happiness fades as quickly as it came and she turns her back to me. My heart is slowly turning to stone.

"What am I supposed to do, Namine?"

"Think carefully, Sora! Search your heart again; the one you truly love lies deep within."

Pause.

"The girl who is most special to me, it's you Na..."

Unexpectedly, a flash of light burns in my eyes and Namine's charm changes form inside my grip.

Namine wipes the streaming tears from her eyes and runs off before I get the chance to stop her.


	18. Chapter 18:Another Girl

A/N: Mini-chapter.

Kind of short, but it is a setup for what's next.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, nothing, absolutely nothing...

* * *

Chapter 18: Another Girl

Location: Destiny Islands

(Sora's POV)

I couldn't help but notice that as Namine was leaving her face took on a different form. In that moment, I saw someone else. She didn't look the same at all to me. She had become another girl, a girl that I don't think I recognize.

**Maybe I'm just imagining things.**

**Or maybe I'm not…**

I saw it all so clearly.

The other girl had short auburn hair, bright blue eyes, and a coy smile. She slightly resembled Namine but there were some noticeable differences. The good luck charm also changed form in the grip of my hand.

It was all too real to have been imagined.

**I'm creative but not that creative.**

**Namine did say there was another girl.**

**Another girl who was more important to me.**

**Is Namine hiding something?**

**I'll have to figure this out somehow...**


	19. Chapter 19:The Unraveling

A/N: Update!

Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I am not Square Enix or Disney...honestly.

Thanks for reading. :D

* * *

Chapter 19: The Unraveling

Location: 12th floor

(Sora's POV)

"NAMINE!"

I yell out her name as I pace down the halls. I come to a dead end and see her standing before me, her head is bowed as if in disappointment. She hesitantly looks up at me as I approach. Her once glimmering eyes turn to cerulean stone. The brilliance of her smile fades and an empty frown takes it's rightful place. **If looks could kill, I would be in my deathbed. **I've never seen her like this before and it's shaking me to the very core. I can't stand to see her in such agony, such pain.

"Namine! Please talk to me," I plead.

"Sora…"

"The girl who is most important to me," I whisper, "it isn't you, right?"

"That's right," she sadly answered, "I'm not the girl you really love…and I never will be."

"Then, who is she? I can't recall her name."

**Silence.**

"If she is so special why can't I remember her?"

"Well…it's because…I went into your memories and…"

At that precise moment, Riku entered the room and rudely interrupted before Namine had the chance to finish her thoughts.

"LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"IT'S SIMPLE, SORA!"

"YOUR MEMORY IS MESSING EVERYTHING UP! LIKE I SAID BEFORE, YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY!"

"I AM THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO KEEP NAMINE SAFE! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW TO BACK OFF, DO YOU?"

"NOW, I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET."

"Riku! Please stop, I don't want to fight you anymore," I beg.

"Haha, give it a rest! You're so pathetic, Sora."

"We don't have to do this…"

"Don't you get it, I want to fight YOU. I hate you, Sora! You're always trying to pull the peace card on me and I'm getting sick of it."

Namine watched in horror as the exchange of words became an exchange of punches and blows. She tried in vain to separate the two of us throughout our battle. I saw the tears and I heard the desperation straining her voice. I wanted to stop fighting. I wanted to reach out to Namine and comfort her. I never wanted to see her cry. However, Riku never gave up easily and the fighting would continue until he was satisfied or worn out—whichever came first. I summoned every ounce of strength I had and delivered a powerful blow that sent him flying across the floor. He sat there in defeat and shook his head in disapproval. I slowly approached to make sure he was alright.

"Riku, I'm sorry."

"WANT SOME MORE?"

"Huh?"

Before I knew it I was thrown a few feet away. He stood above me and raised his keyblade above his head. He was more than willing to finish me off, he'd kill me in an instant. I froze in place and waited for my inevitable doom.

"STOP!"

Riku was momentarily caught off guard and I breathed a sigh of relief. The demand came from Namine. Riku threw a cocky smile in her direction and then turned back to the task at hand. He was determined to get rid of me for good. Nothing was going to stop him, or so I thought.

"RIKU, I SAID STOP!"

At that moment, Riku gripped his forehead and fell to his knees. He was hunched over in anguish and the screams were excrutiatingly loud. I looked at Namine in disbelief. **Did she bring this pain upon him? **Soon, Riku lay motionless across the cold tiled floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIKU?"

**Silence and muffled cries.**

Larxene joined the room and immediately reversed the silence.

"She broke his heart! Or, I guess, you could say she crushed it."

"Crushed his heart? What's going to happen to him?" I ask.

**Maniacal laughter.**

"Will he be okay? ANSWER ME!"

"Aww…don't worry about him. It's not like he even exists," she hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to say, that would take away all the fun!"

"I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"

I step closer and she forcibly knocks me to the ground.

"I'd hate to break the news to you, but…that isn't Riku."

"Huh?"

"It's just a lifeless puppet, nothing more."

"What?"

"It's ironic, it called you a fake but it was the fake all along."

"A fake Riku?"

"Yes, fake in every way…"

She picked the motionless replica off the floor and threw it against the wall. I saw Namine shudder and wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

"This whole time, you've been fighting with a puppet."

I glanced at Namine and she averted my gaze.

Larxene continued, "She looks so sweet and innocent but she does such horrible things."

"Namine, is this true?" I whispered.

"You're so stupid! Did you actually fall for her evil tricks? You let her shackle your heart!"

"My memories, they were all…"

"Lies, lies, and more lies," Larxene interjected.

"Why, Namine?" I murmur.

"Don't even bother asking her! She doesn't know how to tell the truth."

"I just want to know why…"

"It was central to our plans," Larxene exclaimed, "and everything was going well until Axel intervened. I can't believe he let her run off."

"What exactly were the plans?"

"It doesn't even matter anymore, considering that it's ruined."

"Now what?" I mutter.

"Now, I have no choice but to eliminate the both of you."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh, but I will."

She slowly paces to where I stand and begins taking out her knives. She lets out an obnoxious cackle and says, "This will be too easy." I brace myself and take a deep breath. I am still weak from the previous fight and I'm not sure I have it in me to face another enemy.

**Maybe this really is the end.**


	20. Chapter 20:A Promise Kept

A/N: Update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

Chapter 20: A Promise Kept

(Sora's POV)

Location: 12th floor

I look up at the enemy who is seconds away from ending my life. I mentally prepare myself for the inevitable pain I will be likely to endure. I quickly and quietly reflect on what I would like my last words to be. I haven't got the slightest clue; it's not a topic I often thought about. Larxene cackles and sends a menacing glare in my direction. I glance once more at Namine. I realize instantaneously that I could never hate her—even after everything she put me through. People make mistakes and she is no exception to the imperfection that is humanity. I decide that my last words will be directed at Namine and I will tell her that I forgive her. After all, she has my forgiveness in every respect.

I hear the roar of lightning and a soft voice pleading out for mercy. **Namine.**

"Please don't hurt him!"

Namine jumps in front of me and blocks Larxene's path. Larxene smiles sadistically and a shrill laugh escapes from her mouth.

"It's a little too late for the witch to grow a conscience. After all, you're the one who started this! If you truly cared about him, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"I KNOW, I KNOW! I WAS SO WRONG, BUT…I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO HIM!"

"You can't stop me," Larxene exclaimed, "so, BACK OFF!"

"Make me…"

Larxene's face turned bright red in anger. She piercingly screamed, "OUR PLANS ARE RUINED AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Next, she hit Namine with devastating force. The crushing blow sent her flying towards the Riku replica. She hit the wall with a terrifying thud. I squirmed from the sight of Namine lying immobile on the cold floor.

"NO, NAMINE!"

A satisfied smirk spread across Larxene's grim face.

"What's this…is the poor little baby sad? You don't even know her, how pathetic!"

"I don't care if I know her or not; a promise is still a promise. I swore that I would take care of her and I'm not going to fail her now."

"EXCUSE ME?

"Maybe I'm living a lie, but it feels real to me. I wouldn't let her down for the world. I have an obligation to keep!"

"Humph. YOU'RE SUCH A MORON! THERE IS NO PROMISE AND THERE NEVER WILL BE! STOP PLAYING THE HERO AND COME TO YOUR SENSES ALREADY!"

"NEVER!"

"FINE, IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANT TO PLAY! EITHER WAY, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE ALONE!"

"I'm never alone! My friends are with me in my heart and they never go away. I'm not going to die either; I have a reason to live. I am doing this for Namine!"

**Maniacal laughter.**

"Whatever," Larxene mused, "more pain for you is more fun for me!"

The fight begins and I have more energy now that I realized my purpose. I have to win for Namine's sake. There is lightning all around and I feel the hum of the bolts as they crash noisily to the ground. I strike with fierce precision and dodge the incoming assaults. Larxene is a stealthy attacker but I have an invincible spirit and a cause. I am not one to be trifled with and she completely miscalculated my strength. I deal excessive damage before long and she falls to her knees in defeat.

"I LOST TO A LOSER! HOW CAN THIS BE?"

"Who's the loser now, Larxene?"

Suddenly, Larxene became pixilated and slowly began to fade into a misty fog. She panicked and fought against the haze that enveloped her frame.

"No, no, this...this...can't be happening. I'm fading, no. I won't die, I won't! This isn't how...I wanted to go. NO! NO! NO! I mustn't die now."

Soon, she vanished completely and the room grew silent without the sounds of her desperate cries.


	21. Chapter 21:Revealed Truths

A/N:

It's been a while. Sorry about the long wait! These past two weeks have been kind of hectic here on my end.

Enjoy! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate all the support.

* * *

Chapter 21: Revealed Truths

(Sora's POV)

Location: 12th floor

There she sat strewn on the white floor, just inches from my grasp. I wanted to run to her and run from her at the same time. I wasn't sure what to do with the mess that laid before me. I still didn't know what had happened and I was certainly scared to find out. She nervously averted her attention and instead gazed down at her feet. The two of us were mutually silent and uneasiness filled every corner of the room. It was a moment or two before I decided to speak aloud.

"Can you please explain to me what happened?"

"Yes, I will explain everything to you. I wish I would have done so earlier. Perhaps, this situation could have been avoided. This is all my fault and I am so sorry that I hurt you, Sora."

"What exactly did you do, Namine? I'm still a little confused."

" I took the memories from your heart and swapped them with fraudulent ones."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I have a terrifying ability. I guess you could say it's more like a curse, I hate that I have it. I am able to delete, edit, and even create memories. I can make people forget or I can make them remember things that never actually happened."

"What about the Island?"

"I was never actually on the Island with you."

"So…so we were never friends?"

"No, there was never a connection between us-friendship or otherwise. In reality, I was never really there. I don't truly exist in your world, I'm not who you think I am."

"What about the promise?"

"You never made that promise to me, it was a lie, like everything else."

"I can't believe this…"

"You know, it's kind of funny; they call me a monster, a witch. Maybe they are right, I have such evil tendencies. But, I never wanted it to end like this, I swear."

"Who are they?"

"The Organization, but mostly Larxene and Marluxia. They made me feel even worse about myself."

"You shouldn't feel bad, Namine."

"You're far too kind to me, Sora. I don't deserve it…at all. You should hate me after everything I put you through."

"I don't hate you and I never could."

"I am not worthy of this or...of you."

She bows her head in shame and I see tears escape from the corners of her eyes. The room grows silent again and I wonder what she's thinking. Why is she crying? She stares at me now with her sad, bottomless eyes and a broken smile. Seeing her forlorn is much more than I can take.

"Please," I beg, "don't cry, Namine!"

"Why shouldn't I cry?"

"Because, it hurts me to see you like this. That's why."

"I'm sorry," she mutters, "I'm so, so, sorry."

Without even thinking, I move in closer and slowly raise my hand to her face. I can hear the muted sound of her sobs and I can feel the warmth of her skin under my palm. I gently run my fingers along her face and brush away her tears.

"Shh, It's okay," I whisper, "I forgive you."

* * *

A/N #2:

Get ready for a twist to the story.

Fact: The next chapter is going to stray from the main story a bit. It'll have a little more of my own personal touches added in.

I think you guys will like it!


	22. Chapter 22:The Kiss

A/N:

Here's the moment all of you Sora/Namine shippers have been waiting for.

Thought I'd try and make things a little more interesting. Hope you like it!

Being the hardcore Sora/Kairi shipper that I am, this was hard for me to write. But, truth be told, I'm actually starting to like it.

Fact: sometimes a change in perspective is a good thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

Enjoy!

Only a few more chapters left to go.

* * *

Chapter 22: The Kiss

(Mixed POV's)

Location: 12th floor

NAMINE

I don't have a heart, but if I did it would be beating in double time right about now. I can feel the sparks moving between us as he touches my face. I have the chills and my knees feel weak, I wonder if I'm about to faint. **Can he tell that I'm nervous?**

SORA

I don't retreat, I stand in place and wait for Namine to calm down. I've never been this close to Namine and I kind of like it. A faint shade of red has surfaced to her porcelain face, the color is flattering against her fair complexion. **She's so beautiful and I want to tell her. But, I'm too nervous.**

NAMINE

**What is he thinking? Why hasn't he moved away from me, he doesn't have to be standing this close to me anymore. I'm fine now. Unless, he actually likes me. But, this is wrong. He could never be with me, not in that way.**

SORA

**What is she thinking? **I search her alluring eyes, and it is in this moment that I realize what I have been ignoring all along. Namine and I would be perfect for one another. **Why haven't I noticed this earlier?** She is staring at me and I can't think straight. I slowly lean in and close my eyes, ready to do the only thing I can think of doing.

NAMINE

The room is spinning all around me and I feel like I'm falling. I can feel his warm breath against my skin as his face inches closer. Before I know it, we are kissing. I know it's wrong but I can't stop him, I am frozen in place. Our lips move in sync with one another. Yin and Yang. **Is this a dream? If it is, then I don't want to wake up.**

SORA

Our lips meet and I can taste her. Our bodies contour in unison. I can feel her soft hands on my lower back, the slightest touch sends chills up my spine. The sweet smell of her perfume fills my nose and leaves an impression in my mind. Vanilla or cinnamon, I'm not sure. Either way, it suits her perfectly.** I'll never forget this moment. I'll never forget Namine. **

NAMINE

I can't breathe, I can't move. He is leaving me paralyzed and I love it. He pulls away to catch his breath and I'm stuck in a daze. I can't believe that he kissed me and I can't help but feel a little guilty. I'm glad that he did what he did. **But,** **what about Kairi? **Yet, being bad has never felt this good. Why do I feel so terrible? Why can't I be happy for once?


	23. Chapter 23:The Fix

A/N: Update time.

I anticipate that there will only be about 2-3 more chapters, but that's only a guess.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Thanks for reading/reviewing/etc. :)

* * *

Chapter 23: The Fix

(Namine's POV)

The atmosphere in the room turns awkward after our kiss. I'm standing there in silence and Sora is staring at me. I smile at him and he smiles back. I search my brain for something to say. I can't think of anything at all, I'm still stunned by what happened. **He touched my face and kissed me…on the lips.** A few minutes pass and then reality snaps back. **I have yet to solve the problem. **I can't keep him here longer, it would be the wrong thing to do. I have to do this for his own good. I don't want to let go of him but I must.

"Sora, I can fix everything."

"Huh?"

"You know, the memory problem. I can fix it for you."

"Okay, what do we do?"

"We have to go to the thirteenth floor."

"There's a thirteenth floor?"

"Yes, and I think Marluxia is waiting there for you."

"Which one is Marluxia again?"

"He is the one that captured me and I'm pretty sure that this castle is his operation."

"So, he's kind of a big deal?"

"Yeah."

"I can take him."

"Sora, he's not going to go easy on you. He's dangerous!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I am going to worry, Sora. After all, it's my fault you're even in this mess."

"Namine, I told you that it was alright. I'm not mad at you, I swear."

"I know that YOU forgave me, but I still haven't forgiven myself."

"I wish you would. You are so hard on yourself, it's ridiculous!"

"I'll learn to forgive myself someday, hopefully."

"I'm sure you will. We all have our inner demons to fight, it's a part of life."

**It looks like my inner demons are winning this battle. But, he has a good point. I need to stop beating myself up, it's not helping.**

"You're right, Sora."

"Yeah, I try."

"Let's get going, I've got a memory to repair."

"Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay here, I'll come back for you when it's safe."

"But…"

"But, nothing. Look after Riku for me, okay? I know he's a fake but I would still hate for something to happen."

"Alright, I'll stay here."

"See you soon, Namine."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise."


	24. Chapter 24:Uncertainties

A/N: Short chapter update.

Disclaimer: I'm not the rightful owner of KH, sorry. I wish I was.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 24: Uncertainties

(Sora's POV)

Location: 13th floor

I pace slowly down the thirteenth hallway. The familiar silence chills me to the core and I become a prisoner of my own thoughts. **Where did this good luck charm really come from?** The mysterious trinket lays in my outstretched hands. **Who is the rightful owner, if it isn't from Namine? Why does it look different now, what caused the shift in it's appearance? Who did I make a promise with? What did I promise? Was my promise kept or have I failed them? **There is still so much I don't understand. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever know the truth.

**Who is the other girl? What kind of relationship did I have with her? Were we friends, _or more than that_? If Namine restores my memories, will I remember those details or are they lost forever?**

All these unwanted thoughts flutter around in my mind and confuse me more.

**What if Namine can't fix this? What if it's already too late to alter this mess? What if this is permanent? **

**What if?**

I have faith in her, I really do. But, there are never any guarantees in life. You can never be too sure about anything. Things go wrong all the time, and this could be one of those times.

I don't even know anymore.

I don't know who I am.

I don't know who anyone is, anymore.

**I wish I knew the answers because the uncertainty is killing me. **


	25. Chapter 25:May The Best Traitor Win

A/N: Update!

Next chapter will be up soon.

Only a few chapters left...

Disclaimer: I own nothing Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix related.

* * *

Chapter 25: May The Best Traitor Win

(Axel's POV)

Location: 13th floor

"Axel, what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't about to let you have all the fun, Marluxia."

"You have a lot of nerve," he hissed, "coming here after everything you did."

"I did only what I thought was necessary."

"You're a traitor, Axel."

"Me? A traitor," I laugh, "you joke too much, Marly."

"You let the girl run off and ultimately ruined our flawless plans."

"Flawless, you say?"

"We were going to use Sora," he chided, "he was supposed to join us."

"Your silly plans would've never worked."

"Everything would have gone smoothly if it weren't for your senseless meddling."

"I highly doubt that."

"Care to explain why?"

"You wanted Namine to manipulate Sora's memories so that he would become a puppet. Then, you and Larxene were going to use the two of them to take down the rest of the Organization. You got a little careless with your planning, Marluxia."

"Careless," he snorted, "whatever do you mean?"

"You failed to notice that the girl developed an attachment with the boy."

"This matters why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I remark, "She cares too much about him and wouldn't want to cause any further damage."

"She would be a complete fool to disobey me."

"From what I hear, love is stronger than fear."

"Nonsense."

"Even so, it wasn't your only mistake."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, there's more to it than that."

"I'm listening."

"You forgot about me," I boomed, "I'm not going down without a fight."

"Are you serious, Axel?"

"If you want to continue, you'll have to go through me."

"You're on!" he smirked, "I'm more than happy to eliminate a traitor."

"Marluxia, who's the real traitor here?"

"Fine, it's traitor versus traitor then."

**May the best traitor win.**


	26. Chapter 26:Confrontation

A/N:

Next chapter will be up in a few days.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Thanks for reading :)

Side note:

for any readers in England, please be safe. okay?

* * *

Chapter 26: Confrontation

(Axel's POV)

"Larxene got what was coming to her and now it'll be your turn."

"Axel, you'll never win."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that!"

Marluxia lunges forward with his scythe and slings it around with fatal intentions. A precise and skillful opponent but much too arrogant for his own good. I reciprocate the incoming onslaught with fireblasts and my trademark chakrams. Marluxia falls back on impact but quickly recovers. We dance across the room, two assassins ready to strike. A menacing chuckle escapes from Marluxia and a introspective glare appears upon his face.

**What is he up to?**

A whirlwind of crimson petals surround him and then I see the results of his brainstorm unfold. **Namine. He's using Namine as a shield. **

**The foolish coward.**

Namine stands frozen in place and I can see her whole body quiver. Marluxia holds the pointed blade to her throat. Her ocean blue eyes turn to stone and pierce through me with their silent cries for help. I disregard her existence.

"You know that won't do you any good, Marluxia."

"I wonder…"

"I'll attack you regardless and you know that."

"Sora, did you hear what Axel said?"

I quickly turn around and see the boy standing near the entrance. The door slams with a loud thud and Sora pulls out his keyblade.

"I heard plenty."

"Are you going to let Axel sacrifice her safety?"

"Over my dead body!"

"Sora, are you really going to believe Marluxia?"

"I don't believe either of you," he yelled, "I'll fight him after I finish you."

"Tsk tsk, you've already become Marluxia's pawn."

"I will never be his pawn."

I chuckle and flash a satisfied grin.

**This kid really has no idea of how unfortunate his situation is**.

"I'd rather not fight you," I jest, "but, I've got an obligation to the Organization."

"And, I've got an obligation to Namine."

"We'll just have to see how that works out for you," I snicker, "won't we?"


	27. Chapter 27:Playing With Fire

A/N: Here's an update. :)

Thanks for reading/reviews/etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Square Enix, unfortunately. :(

* * *

Chapter 27: Playing With Fire

(Sora's POV)

Location: 13th floor

Axel wore a devious smile upon his face as the flames engulfed the room. He pulled out his chakrams and gave them a spin in my direction. They flew towards me at an astonishing speed and nearly hit me. I dodged them on cue and reciprocated his attack with a swing of my blade. He fell back and caught his weapons as they returned to him. Smoke billowed up from the ground and created a foggy haze, making it hard to see. Axel leapt into the fire and disappeared from my view. Moments later, he lunged toward me in a sneak attack. I jumped out of the way and he retalliated by moving in closer. He struck me in the chest and the force of the impact sent me tumbling across the tiled floor.

I watched in awe as the inferno swirled out of control. I regained balance and healed myself with seconds to spare. Axel directed his fire at me and I rushed out of the way, a little too late. I winced as the flames licked my arm. I momentarily ignored the pain to initiate a combo attack on my rival. He stumbled and fell backwards into the wall. His disoriented body slumped over and slid to the floor with a thud.

I used ice against him and his anger flared like a wildfire. The red-haired assassin jumped to his feet quickly and unleashed a series of powerful attacks. He covered himself with a fiery shield and rushed towards me, knocking me over a couple of times. He moved in synch with the blazes and threw his weapons with scary accuracy. However, his improved fighting techniques weren't enough to stop me. I fought valiantly and it paid off in the end. He fell sharply to his knees and glanced coolly at me with his piercing emerald eyes. I gazed with astonishment as the flames slowly devoured him. Soon, he vanished completely and the room returned to a state of normalcy.

Marluxia had escaped during the battle, with Namine as his prisoner. I stand alone in the middle of the silent hallway. A million questions float through my mind. What do I do now? What if Marluxia hurt Namine while I was fighting Axel? Is Marluxia waiting beyond this door? Or is it a trap? Axel said that I was a pawn. What if he's right? What if this is one of their tricks and I'm merely a player in Marluxia's game?

A noise distracts me from my thoughts. A second later, Axel is standing before me like a phoenix reborn from the ashes. He says with a smirk, "you're better than I thought."

"Yeah, and I thought I defeated you."

He blatantly ignores me and rambles on about things that confuse me even more.

"Saving you wasn't such a bad decision, after all."

"You didn't save me," I mutter, "what are you talking about?"

"I would tell you," he laughs, "but then I'd have to kill you."

"Just tell me, I don't have time for your riddles."

"I'd hate to kill the suspense for you."

"Axel, tell me now."

"I don't think so," he chimes, "maybe some other time."

He summons a portal and exits the room quicker than I can call him back.

I stand alone once again. Suddenly, I have an epiphany of sorts. I realize that I'm wasting my time. I can't wait around or contemplate anymore. The rest of my journey awaits and it looks like the only option is to proceed. Namine needs me and I said that I would always be there to defend her. If this is a trap, I'll face my demise with honor. So, I approach the door and brace myself for what lies ahead.

**It's time to finish this.**


	28. Chapter 28:The FiendUnexpected Friend

A/N: Sorry this one's kind of late.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters, Kingdom Hearts, or Square Enix.

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

Thanks for reading. :D

* * *

Chapter 28: The Fiend and the Unexpected Friend

(Sora's POV)

Marluxia was standing at the far end of the room, holding Namine in a death grip. I raced forward to break the distance and readied myself to attack. Namine was shuddering under his rough hands. I would have given anything to remove her from that predicament, to get her to a safe haven.

But, I couldn't.

She was caught in the middle and Marluxia was holding all the cards. If I made a slip up or pulled the wrong trigger, she would surely pay the price. It was a sick and sadistic game he played, using my one and only weakness against me. I knew that I would have to play by his rules until I came up with my own.

His eyes were chilling and his mouth was drawn into a sinister smile.

"The power of the keyblade will soon be mine."

"Let her go," I barked, "this is our fight."

"Yes, but she can still be of use to me."

"What are you going to do with her?"

He laughed, "You'll find out soon enough."

"What do you mean by that?"

He demanded Namine's attention and she turned to face him in compliance.

"Namine, I order you to erase Sora's memories."

She stared up at Marluxia with empty eyes and a pained scowl. Tears began to well up and she gracefully wiped them away with the back of her hand. The color faded from her face as she glanced at me from afar.

"But…why?"

"DO. IT. NOW," he boomed.

"No," she whispered.

"What? Foolish girl, you dare defy me?"

"I won't do this."

"Why not?" 

"If I do this, Sora's heart will be destroyed."

"Indeed, but he can be rebuilt more to my liking."

"I could never," she cried.

"You have no say in the matter, Namine."

"You told me you wouldn't hurt him," she pled, "you promised."

"Plans change and you WILL do as you are told."

"No, I won't take orders from you any longer."

"Insolent girl."

"Sora trusts me now."

"Trust is for fools."

"Even so, I wouldn't betray him again."

"I have no use for traitors," he threatened, "do you want to be punished?"

"I don't care what happens to me," she screamed, "do your worst."

Her words echoed in my head and hit me with as much force as a bullet to the heart. I knew I had to do something, anything at all. In that moment, I lost all composure and jumped in front of her.

"NO," I bellowed, "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

Marluxia and Namine gaped at me, momentarily stricken speechless by the display of my intense reaction.

"Do what you must with me," I begged, "but leave her alone."

"Sora…don't do this," she whispered, "don't try to save me this time."

"I have to and I always will," I said as I reached for her hand.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she uttered.

"The feeling's mutual, Namine."

A soft smile lit up her face and she coyfully bowed her head.

"I'm waiting," Marluxia hissed.

"Namine, I don't think we have any other choice."

"I can't do this to you."

"Just erase the memories," I declared, "I can handle it."

"No, it doesn't have to end that way."

"I'll be fine," I said calmly, "I'm not afraid."

"I don't want to be evil anymore."

"You were never evil," I sighed, "and I'm giving you permission."

"NO. NO. NO."

"Please," I begged, "for me?"

"Sorry…I…just," she stuttered, "I…just…can't."

"Namine, it will be okay."

"No, it will never be okay."

"She's right of course," Marluxia snapped, "you're going to end up empty."

"So what," I challenged, "I can defeat you with or without my memories."

"Fool," he chided, "you'll be nothing more than a puppet on a string…MY STRING."

"OH YEAH," a voice called out, "I SEEM TO MANAGE JUST FINE!" Suddenly, the Imitation Riku appears from behind a cloud of silvery smoke. He casually strided across the room and took his place beside Namine and I.

"You," Marluxia snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect Namine."

"You're just a hollow shell," Marluxia laughed, "you've lost everything and yet you continue to fight for this…this girl."

"You're wrong," the fake Riku retorted, "I had NOTHING to lose because I had NOTHING to begin with."

"You're a pathetic copy," Marluxia taunted, "you'll NEVER be anything more than that."

"I am just a copy," he asserted, "but I'll always protect Namine."

"She lied to you," the enemy chortled, "your memories are a sham."

"I don't care," he replied with a smile, "phantom promise or not."

"You would deliberately shackle your own heart and dismiss the truth for a lie?"

"Yes," Riku and I shouted in unison.

"Then prepare for your ultimate doom."

Riku Replica and I engaged in a battle with the fiend. He wasn't much of a challenge against the two of us, we finished him off with effortless ease. I should've know better than to let my hopes up because they were crushed soon after the fight. As Marluxia fell into the shadows of defeat, we breathed a collective sigh of relief.

It was finally over, we had won.

Or so we thought.


	29. Chapter 29:It's Not Over Yet

A/N: Update.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, Kingdom Hearts, or Square Enix.

Thanks for reading. :D

* * *

Chapter 29: It's Not Over Yet

(Sora's POV)

* * *

**There was a great comfort in_ thinking_ that the worst was over and done with. Little did we know, the ending had only just begun.**

* * *

"It's over," Namine rejoiced, "he's gone."

"Yeah," I smiled, "you're safe now."

I threw my arms around her in a warm embrace. The action appeared to have caught her off guard but she returned it just as sincerely. A radiant smile stretched across her angelic face and her cheeks glowed a rosy tint. I secretly admired her from afar as I thanked Riku for his assistance. The three of us reveled in our victory and enjoyed the tranquility of the moment. Everything was perfectly fine until an unexpected guest decided to interfere.

"I wouldn't start celebrating just_ yet_," a voice echoed from above. The voice was no ordinary voice, it sounded familiar. It sounded like Marluxia. It was Marluxia. His voice was coming from somewhere unseen. Frustration and disappointment quickly replaced the cheerful atmosphere. Namine's glorious smile transformed into an unflattering frown. Replica Riku and I shook our heads in discontent. Reality set in and I realized what I was up against.

"It was a _fake_ all along," I grumbled.

"Let's finish this," Riku boomed.

"_No_," I objected, "this is my fight."

"But, I can help you."

"Guard Namine," I ordered, "keep her safe until I return."

He nodded.

"I'll be back," I whispered.

I made my way down the hall as quickly as I could and pushed my way through the awaiting door. He was waiting for me there in the center of the next room. His mouth was twisted into an arrogant smirk and he proceeded to mock me with no avail. I ignored his jests and remained relatively calm. I wasn't about to let him get the better of me, especially not before a battle.

"It's over Marluxia," I asserted, "enough is enough."

"It's _not_ over," he barked, "until I say so."


	30. Chapter 30:Marluxia

A/N:

There are three more chapters left, I have them all finished...just doing some final edits and whatnot. I'll be posting them soon enough!

Disclaimer: I'm not the rightful owner of KH or Square Enix, I'm just a fan.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Marluxia

(Sora's POV)

It would be an understatement to say that Marluxia is an easy opponent to defeat. He is a skilled fighter, a master of both offense and defense. Just when you think you have it all figured out, he eludes you with his stealth and cunning.

Quite frankly, I have my doubts. _I don't really know that I'm as prepared as I thought I was._ Regardless, I must stand and fight _now_. There is no turning back at this point. I have to do this for Namine.

**That or I'll die trying. **

Part 1:

Marluxia moved towards me with unwavering speed. I held out the keyblade to defend myself but he knocked me over with a crushing force. I got back onto my feet with an undefeated smile. I struck him in the back and he slumped over momentarily. He sent out a rush of whirlwinds from his scythe and I stood my ground against the raging currents. Unimpressed, he swung his deadly weapon at me but I dodged most of the strikes. I realized a crack in his defenses and dealt an impacting blow that knocked him to his knees. He faded into the shadows and I wondered if it was actually over this time. Seconds later, he crystallized and reappeared before me.

This time he was sitting upon a giant heartless.

Part 2:

I tried to reach Marluxia and failed, he was too high up. I gave up on the original plan and settled for attacking the heartless. Soon, I realized that by doing so I was somehow indirectly destroying Marluxia. I dodged the incoming onslaughts from above as I maneuvered my way around the heartless. Piece by piece, I took it down with repetitive hits. It swayed off balance and stumbled about as it grew weaker. I struck the final blow to the head and it toppled over and sunk back into the darkness from which it came.

Marluxia rose to his feet with fearless pride and a burning desire to win.

Part 3:

Marluxia summoned help from a towering shadowy creature. This strange figure was shrouded in black and white smoke. Its main purpose was to protect Marluxia. I attacked Marluxia and evaded the clutches of his assistant. I had to dodge assaults from two sources and I was doing well considering the circumstances. Things were going my way until Marluxia decided to play unfairly. He sneaked an attack that scattered my cards. I raced to pick up all the cards I could grab before they disappeared from sight. I only managed to collect half of what I originally had. But, I used them wisely and made it work in my favor. Thankfully, I regained all of my missing cards eventually. I implemented a succession of powerful strikes. He unleashed his deadliest move in retaliation. He shackled my heart and I had mere seconds to stop him or it would be an ultimate doom. I managed to escape in time and I finished him off when I found an opportunity to do so.

He fell to the floor and evaporated into the shades of darkness.

It was finally over.

I retreated with a sense of accomplishment and overflowing exhaustion.


	31. Chapter 31:Choices

A/N:

Disclaimer: I am not the rightful owner of KH.

Last two chapters are likely to be posted tomorrow or the next day.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 31: Choices

(Sora's POV)

I stumble over to my friends, worn out from my battle. They rush to my side and reach out to balance me. I thank Riku for his help and Namine tells me that she can finally fix my memories. I glance over at the replica and immediately notice a pained expression mar his face. Something's wrong, I can tell. There's a crack in his barrier and I can see right through it.

He wants to be fixed. He wants to be real. I know that deep down it is bothering him. There has to be a way, I wonder to myself. I take a moment to collect my thoughts and then turn inquisitively to Namine.

"Can you fix his memories?"

"Well I-"

"Don't worry about it," the Replica interrupts, "I'll be fine."

"Riku!"

"I'm not Riku," he corrects, "I'm just a replaceable fake."

"I'm sorry," I apologize, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You and Namine make me feel important," he explains, "that's more than enough for me."

"That's because you are important," I reply.

"You're a good guy," he whispers, "don't ever change."

"I won't," I hum, "take care of yourself."

"You too," he smiles, "Bye Sora."

He wanders out the door and Namine and I are all alone now.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," I say.

"Okay," she mumbles.

I notice a misplaced frown on her face and I can tell she's not acting like herself.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she stutters.

It suddenly dawns on me. If she changes my memories back to how they used to be, I won't remember anything that happened in this castle. Even worse, the memories I have of her would cease to exist.

"I won't remember you," I utter, "will I?"

"No," she confirms, "you'll only remember what's real."

"So, I have to choose?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

I take hold of her hand as tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Please," I beg, "change me back to how I was."

She swiftly turns away from me. I can hear sniffling sounds and I know that she's crying too. I grab onto her and pull her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur, "I can't stay here."

"It's okay," she says unevenly, "I understand.

I hold her close to me for what seems like a couple of hours. Eventually, she takes me by the hand and directs me to the room that will make me forget everything that I would want to remember.


	32. Chapter 32:Don't Forget

A/N:

Disclaimer- I own nothing, blah blah blabbity blah...you already know this.

Thank you so much for your reviews and for reading my story.

:)

Last chapter will be up soon enough!

* * *

Chapter 32: Don't Forget

_"Once I wake up, I'll find you again. I promise." -Sora _

_"You won't be able to remember that promise." -Namine_

(Namine's POV)

I know that he's probably forgotten all about me by now. He's in a deep sleep and I'm no longer a presence in his dreams. Right now, he's probably thinking about _her_, and I'll be nothing more than a forgotten ghost of his past. I promised myself that I wouldn't breakdown but I don't know if I can stop myself from falling apart anymore. Letting go hurts much more than I thought it would. But, he's counting on me to fix this and I won't let him down. What other choice do I have?

I want nothing more than the best for him and this is the only way. If I have to sacrifice my own happiness, then so be it. It's time to face reality. I love him but we were never meant to be. He was always meant to be with_ her_. That's something I'll have to live with, whether I like it or not.

Tears roll down my face as I stitch together all the frays in the fabric of his memory. I feel broken up inside but I manage to stay strong for his sake. Every so often, I gaze up and watch him as he slumbers. He looks so perfect and peaceful, it makes me smile.

I save my favorite memory for last.

The kiss.

It's a moment that I'll always cherish.

I'll never forget, but he will.

He's better off without it.

I pause to say my final words.

**_"Don't forget."_**

I secretly hope that he heard me, but I know deep down that it's a lost cause.

**Goodbye Sora.**

I turn my back to the sleeping boy and quickly leave before I get a chance to change my mind.

I race down the abandoned halls and when I fall short of breath, I slump over and fall to my knees. Tiny teardrops hit the floor and the muffled sound of my cries echo loudly through the silence. I don't have a heart. I don't have a soul. I'm not really alive.

There is a sharp pain coming from deep within my chest and it is cutting through my body like a bunch of stabbing knifes.

Can a nonexistent heart even break?

_I'm starting to believe that it can._

I feel so weak.

I'm starting to fade now.

I don't want to go.

_But, what am I without him?_


	33. Chapter 33:The AwakeningEpilogue

A/N: Last Update!

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my story, I do appreciate your support. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed it. Your critiques have helped me in such an immense way. I enjoyed writing this fanfic so much and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much...anyways, you guys are the coolest!

:D

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not the official owner of S.E. or KH. I'm just a fan of the series.

* * *

Chapter 33: The Awakening

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. My eyes adjust to the unforgiving light as my consciousness slowly slips back. I take a moment or two to get a good look at my surroundings. It's eerily bright here and all the walls are painted white. The room is furnished with a single bed. Other than that, it's completely vacant.

This strange room makes me feel so isolated and vulnerable. I am tired but not a normal kind of tired. It's the kind of fatigue you get only after you have slept for a great deal of time. Yet, I feel as though I haven't really slept at all. It's as if I've been in some kind of an extended trance. The last thing I remember is talking to Kairi and Riku.

Why am I here?

Where are my friends?

I frantically search the contents of my pockets. The only thing I find is a leather-bound journal. I snap it open and carefully flip through the worn book. It appears to be entirely blank with the exception of a single page. I read the short entry and struggle to decipher the meaning behind it. It says,_ "Thank Namine."_

_Namine?_

_Who is Namine?_

_Why would I have to thank her?_

I stare at the handwriting; I immediately notice that it doesn't belong to me. It's neat and much too perfect. My writing is generally sloppy and quick. This calligraphy looks like it was carefully crafted. There are no cross outs or ink splatters.

_Who wrote this?_

_Did Namine…write this?_

I begin to panic, unsure of what to do. I run over to the open door and stare out into an empty hallway. It's quiet, way too quiet. I stumble down the ghostlike hallways until I reach the first floor. There seems to be no other signs of life. It appears that I am on my own.

I push open the main door and it slams with a booming thud behind me. I look ahead and notice a strange winding path surrounded by forests on each side. It's dark outside and I have a weird feeling that I'm being watched or followed.

I have a choice:

Turn back or move forward.

I turn around and stare up in awe at the creepy castle from which I came. Then, I stare down the road as far as I can. I decide to press on rather than to stay. It seems more efficient to fill in the blanks as I go. That way I don't waste precious time searching for things that I may never find. Maybe, I'll even find this "Namine" girl along the way.

She may have the answers that I'm looking for.

She may be the only key to getting home.

I bravely enter into the eerie shadows of nightfall. I trudge through mud and rain, embracing the harsh terrain. Desperately, I search to find my way out of the darkness and into the light.

* * *

**Epilogue **

(Namine's POV)

I'm sitting in a corner of this empty room. It's lonely and cold, I wish he were here with me still. But, I've made my mistakes and I paid the price. I had no choice but to set him free. Rumor has it, true love is about sacrifice. If you really love someone, you'll let them go. If you really care, you'll do what's best for them even when it's difficult or painful. I know I did the right thing and I wish him the best in all that his life has to offer. I can't be with him and the truth is staring to sink in for me. I realize that everything happens for a reason. I know now that I can't fight fate. I tried to do so for the longest time and it turned out to only be a losing battle. I will be fine without him and he'll be better off without me. My wounds run deep but they will heal eventually.

I will learn how to fix myself in time.

I gaze out the window at the pouring rain. I watch him from a distance as he leaves the castle behind. I maneuver myself over to the table and begin to doodle in my sketchbook. This time, I will use my powers for good. I trace the path that leads to Destiny Islands. He'll be able to get home safely with my help. I can be there for him without having to be with him.

I'll be like the wind, unseen but never actually gone.

I'll be his guardian angel from afar.

I'll always protect him.

I'll always love him.

But, I won't ever let him fall again.

_I promise._

* * *

**The End**


End file.
